Everything Old Is New Again
by sammy-04
Summary: Continues from the last book, "Don't You Forget About Me"... follows Nate, Blair and Serena through the aftermath of Nate leaving and then coming back.
1. back to where it all began

_**Hey there Upper East Siders,**_

_Bonjour! Pardon my French but I'm still washing the sand from my hair. After three long, luscious weeks in St. Barts I'm back to reporting on the finer things in life. And speaking of the finer things, a source tells me that __**N**__ has recently returned to our beloved Manhattan. Hmmm, wonder what brought him back or rather who. Sorry to disappoint all you single and not-so single girls out there, but it appears that __**N**__ is a taken man. Yes, you read that right. Wonder how __**B**__ and __**S**__ are dealing with the shocking news. No doubt, we'll find out soon enough._

_You know you love me._

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

* * *

Nate had spent the summer sailing and he had loved every second of it, he reveled in it. He had learnt all about what it meant to be independent. Finally felt what it was to be a man, in charge of his own decisions. One of those decisions was to fall completely head over heels in love with someone new. Her name was Mara; she was beautiful beyond words and had captured his heart from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Her beauty was unlike anything he'd ever seen before; she had long dark silky black hair, deep brown eyes, naturally tanned skin and possessed the body of a goddess.

Sounds like a perfect ten!

Mara's father was a wealthy businessman with several homes across several countries. He had a penthouse on Fifth Avenue, which was where Mara had decided to live while attending the Stern School of Business at NYU. Nate decided to return to Manhattan with her, but had no idea what he would be doing once he got there.

Mara and not much else?

The truth was he really wasn't looking forward to running into anyone, particularly Serena or Blair. He had left things off so badly, without as much as a proper goodbye.

Should have thought of that before you up and left.

"Home sweet home." Mara said as she got off the boat.

"Yup, good old Manhattan." Nate answered.

Mara smiled. She really did love New York. She had lived there until she was six and then her father decided to take his business abroad. She spent the rest of her years growing up in London and Paris.

"I've got to go home and unpack, you're welcome to join me." Mara said with a smirk.

"You know I'd love nothing more," Nate said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I should go home and face my dad. I'm sure he wants to wring my neck."

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad." Mara replied as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

Something tells me it will be.

* * *

"Hey roomie, you up yet?"

Blair woke up to the sun shining into her room. She sat upright in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I am now." Blair responded.

"Great!" Serena yelled as she ran into Blair's room and jumped on her bed.

Blair had been living with Serena all summer. Her mother and idiotic stepfather were probably sunbathing in LA without her. They had sold her home and left her behind.

Parents can be so ungrateful sometimes.

As a result Serena invited Blair to stay with her, considering that her parents were MIA half the time anyway. Blair and Serena had rekindled their turbulent friendship over the summer and were now closer than ever.

"So are you going in to shoot your scenes today?" Blair asked Serena as she walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Serena was starring in the sequel to her movie premiere _Breakfast at Fred's_.

"Yeah, actually I think I'm going to be busy all day." Serena replied as she twirled her long blonde hair around her fingers. "Do you want to meet up for lunch and some retail therapy tomorrow? I finish early."

"Screw lunch, but you do owe me a shopping trip to Barneys" Blair said as she emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed.

Serena laughed as she got up to join Blair in front of the massive dressing table.

"So did you hear that Nate is back in town?" She asked cautiously.

"Don't remind me!" Blair retorted.

She had spent all summer trying to forget that Nathaniel Archibald ever existed. She was supposed to be in New Haven having the time of her life, but instead she had opted to take a year off, Yale would still be there next year.

"On second thought, I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind." Blair said with a sly smile.

We want front row seats.


	2. let me ease your pain

It was nearly 8 pm, Nate had been belittled and berated by his father for the past three hours. Now he was left to sit in his room and let it all sink in.

All of a sudden his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the caller id and was delighted when he saw the name.

"Hey." He said into the phone.

"Hey babe, how was it?" Mara replied on the other end.

"He was really pissed, I've never seen him like that. But I'm pretty sure he's over it now." Nate answered as he played with the baseball lying beside him on his bed. "How did the unpacking go?"

"Good, I guess. I didn't realize how many things I had, but I'm almost done." Mara sighed into the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm throwing a baseball around." Nate replied.

"Seriously?"

"No joke, things are kind of tense. I just don't want to run into either of my parents again for the rest of the night."

"Well, you could come over?" Mara said playfully.

"Yeah, I could… alright give me 15 minutes." Nate answered. "And put on something sexy" he added with a laugh.

"Very funny," Mara replied, "I'll see you in a bit."

Nate hung up and then made his way down the hall to the living room. His father was nowhere in sight. He quickly made his way to the door and closed it quietly behind him. He was glad to be out of the house. He smiled as he made his way to his gorgeous girlfriend's penthouse.

Oooh la la.

* * *

Blair waited impatiently outside Barneys. She hated waiting, especially in the hot sun. _Where was Serena anyway, she said she'd be here at 2! _Blair whipped out her cell phone and began dialing the familiar number.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Serena said exhaustedly as she ran up to her.

"I was just going to call you. So how the shoot?" Blair said calmly as she threw her phone back into her raspberry Marc Jacobs Bruna quilted tote.

"It ran a little late, something about the wind machine… anyway how was your day?" Serena asked as they walked into the upscale department store.

"Just like every other day, got my nails done and did a little splurging at Bergdorf."

"Nice B. Get anything?" Serena asked as she looked through a rack of embellished tank tops.

"Nothing special." Blair said as she held a silk camisole against her petite frame.

Bvlgari Sunglasses 650 dollars, Manolo Blahnik Jeweled Slingbacks 1200 dollars, Michael Kors Halter Dress 2000 dollars, keeping yourself entertained with endless shopping PRICELESS.

Blair turned around to face Serena when she caught sight of a face she had practically memorized since she was seven.

"Oh my God!" She whispered.

"What, what hap…" Serena turned around and saw what had captured Blair's attention.

There standing only a few feet away was Nate, standing there looking incredibly handsome and toned. After months of not seeing him, Serena almost forgot how good-looking he was.

"In the flesh." Blair said slowly, struggling to take the sight of him in.

In all honesty, Blair had spent almost half of her summer thinking about him. She missed him and couldn't help, but think of what would have happened if had Nate gone to Yale with her.

"He looks good." Serena said, stating the obvious.

Blair simply nodded, he looked tanned and relaxed. She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so good.

"He looks good." Serena repeated.

"You said that." Blair said firmly, "What do you think he's doing here?"

"Shopping?" Serena said as she turned back around to face a rack of dresses.

It hurt to look at him, especially when he looked so happy.

"Why do you think he's so happy?" Blair asked as she turned around to face Serena.

Isn't that the million dollar question. S and B better be careful, the answer could break their little hearts.


	3. maybe rhymes with baby

Nate never liked shopping. He had always tried to avoid it, but today was different. Today he didn't mind the smell of new merchandise or the sound of busy shoppers. Today he simply wanted to buy his girlfriend a gift. Something that said thank you for being there for me, thank you for loving me.

He forgot "thank you for last night".

Nate had no idea where to start, he figured perfume or jewelry. Either way he was completely out of his element.

"How are you today? Can I help you find something?" a carefully made-up saleslady asked as she approached him.

"Uh, yeah I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." Nate replied cautiously.

"Did you have anything in mind?" the saleslady inquired.

"Well, actually… not really." Nate finished sounding defeated.

"We have a wide variety of fragrances," the saleslady replied, "if you'll just follow me."

"Yeah, sure." Nate said as he stepped behind her.

"There are several gift sets that your girlfriend might like. I recommend…"

Her voice became faint, until Nate could no longer hear what she was saying. In the distance he saw two familiar heads of hair. One blonde, the other chestnut brown.

"You know what, on second thought I think I'll just head over to Tiffany's. Thanks anyway." Nate said as he hastily made his way to the exit.

* * *

"Wait, where did he go?" Blair asked suddenly.

"I don't know. He probably went to another department?" Serena answered.

"I doubt it. Do you think he saw us?" Blair asked again as she turned back to frivolously going through a pile of scarves lying in front of her.

"Maybe." Serena replied while trying on a hat.

Possibly, probably, yes.

"What do you think?" She asked turning back to Blair.

"Surprisingly normal, only you could pull that look off." Blair said as she draped herself with a particularly lacy scarf.

"Aww, thanks B!" Serena said as she put the hat back on its stand.

"I can't believe he left without saying anything to us!" Blair said as she examined her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Maybe he didn't see us. I'm sure he would've at least come over if he did." Serena replied, not entirely convinced by her own answer.

Blair simply nodded as she placed the scarf she was trying back in its place.

"Hey, you want to go catch a movie or something?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, leave it to a boy to ruin a perfectly planned shopping excursion." Blair said as she walked behind Serena.

Well at least there's always tomorrow.

* * *

Nate walked into Tiffany's as a feeling of dread washed over him. They were there, just a few feet away, together. He should have said something, but what? He couldn't think of one thing to say that would make the situation any less uncomfortable. Time, that's what they needed. But they had all summer, he thought to himself.

His concentration was broken by a voice.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" asked a salesman with a forced smile on his face.

Nate stood in front of the display case. Mara, he was here for Mara. Serena and Blair could wait.

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." He replied.

"Anything in particular?" the salesman inquired.

"No, I'll have a look around and let you know." Nate said as he began to walk over to the display case on the other side of the room.

He walked by each of the cases, carefully examining the contents. That's when he saw it. The necklace he had bought for Blair so many years ago. The heart pendent on a black silk cord. He remembered that day vividly, Blair was elated and he was happy simply knowing that. He quickly walked over to another display case, desperate to let go of the long-lost memory. He was here for Mara and he was determined to buy her the perfect gift.

Good luck with that N.


	4. wrapped in a pretty blue box

_**Sightings**_

_**N**__ strolling out of Tiffany's looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Wonder what's in the bag, something shiny and new perhaps? _

_**S**__, looking absolutely stunning, running to and from her trailer on the set of her new film. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that a certain someone is destined for stardom, but then again you already knew that._

_Across town, __**B**__ was seen walking out of Warren Tricomi and into an awaiting taxi. So much to do, so little time._

_But back to the girl everyone is interested in. __**N**__'s current squeeze, __**M **wa__s spotted taking a well-deserved break in between classes, but who's the scrumptious looking guy she's with? With a little more digging, I'm sure we'll find out._

* * *

"Are your eyes closed?" Nate asked as he sat next to Mara on her bed.

"They're closed." Mara replied.

"Alright open them." Nate said as he placed the little blue box in her hand.

"Nate! It's beautiful." Mara exclaimed as she opened the box to find an 18k gold heart and key bracelet.

"You like it?" Nate asked.

"I love it!" Mara said as she threw her arms around him. "But why? I mean it's not my birthday or anything."

"It's just a little something to show you how much you mean to me. You have the key to my heart." Nate replied as he stared into her eyes.

How sweet, like a line straight out of your favourite TV show.

Mara smiled as she placed her hands around Nate's neck and leaned in to kiss him.

Nate slowly placed his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

I think it's time we changed the channel.

* * *

"Blair!" Serena yelled as she made her way into the living room.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Blair yelled back.

Blair wanted to look perfect tonight, she wanted to have a good time and, most of all, she just wanted to forget about Nate. She didn't know why, but she all summer she had been trying to let go of everything she felt and simply couldn't. Tonight she was hoping to get a fresh start, a new lease on life.

Serena stared at her own reflection in the mirror in the hall. She was wearing an ash coloured Herve Leger Ombré Off-The-Shoulder Dress and her favourite pair of black rhinestone Giuseppes. Not bad, she thought to herself.

Not bad at all.

"I'm ready" Blair announced as she emerged from her bedroom.

She did a little twirl. She was wearing a Blumarine Chiffon Leopard Dress and silver Jimmy Choos.

"Wow B, you look amazing!" Serena said as Blair walked towards her.

"I know. You look pretty good yourself S." Blair replied.

Serena smiled, Blair wasn't one to usually give out compliments.

"So where are we headed?" Blair asked as she re-touched her lipstick.

"I got us in to Marquee." Serena said proudly.

"No way! How'd you manage that?" Blair questioned as she turned to face the beaming blonde.

"I have my ways." Serena said with a grin.

Blair laughed and then rolled her eyes. This was just what she needed she thought. A night out with her best friend. She walked over to Serena and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad I've got you." She said quietly.

"Just remember tonight is about us!" Serena said as they walked out the door together.


	5. on the rocks

Blair awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache and a sore back. She wasn't in her bed instead she was on the couch in the living room. Blair groggily got up and walked down the hall and into her bedroom where she found a little surprise. Lying on her bed was a blonde, athletic looking, what she could only presume to be, model. _Who the hell was he and how did he get there?_

I think the question is why is he _still _there?

Serena walked into Blair room and smiled at the sight of the mysterious blonde stranger in Blair's bed.

"He's gorgeous and he was _all_ over you last night!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean all over me?!" Blair replied as she struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"You were pretty gone last night, you might not want to rush the recovery." Serena advised.

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Phil. So back to him," Blair said as she pointed to her sleeping guest, "Who is he and how do I know him? Wait, how do you know him? Uh, my head is pounding!"

"We met him at Marquee last night and you two really hit it off. You brought him back here and I guess you didn't go through with it, but… well… there he is." Serena replied quietly.

"Oh, just wonderful! I need some coffee. Make sure he's gone when I get back." Blair said as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

Nate woke up and looked to the empty spot beside him.

It wasn't empty a minute ago.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He wished he could simply lay there forever. It sure beat going home and seeing his parents.

"Hey babe! I was going to wake you, but you looked so cute sleeping… you had this little grin on your face and everything." Mara said as she walked back into the room wrapped in a white towel.

"Yeah, you have that effect on me." Nate replied as he got up and put his pants on. "You have plans? Cause I was thinking we could grab some breakfast."

"Nate, it's almost noon." Mara yelled from inside her massive closet.

"Oh. How about lunch then, my treat."

"I wish I could but, I've got something I have to do." Mara said as she walked over to her antique dresser.

"Alright, rain-check on lunch." Nate replied slowly as he picked up his shirt and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Why is he still here?!" Blair demanded as she walked back into the room with a big cup of coffee.

"I tried." Serena said defensively.

"Clearly not hard enough!" Blair replied as she set her mug down on the nightstand beside her bed. _Her _bed that was now being occupied by some random guy she had supposedly met last night while she was out being wild and free.

Leave it to B to take wild and free to a whole new level.

"Hello! Get up!" Blair said as she poked the handsome stranger.

"Huh, oh… hey!"

"Yeah, whatever. You need to leave… uh… sorry what was your name again?" Blair asked.

"Rob."

"Uh huh, well listen Rob you're in my bed and I'm going to need you to leave so that I can sanitize my sheets or possibly burn them."

"B!" Serena said from the sidelines.

"Um… alright. Do I know you?" Rob asked as he got up.

"Something like that." Blair replied as she shoved him off her bed.

"Did we…?" Rob asked as he got up off the floor.

"No we didn't, you were fully dressed and in my bed alone doing God knows what, hence the burning of the sheets."

"So did I make out with both of you?"

"No, unfortunately, it was just me. But we're done now, so you can leave Ron." Blair said as she grabbed her mug.

"It's Rob."

"Yeah, right." Blair nodded distractedly.

"So what's your name?" Rob asked as he walked by Serena and towards the front door.

"Get out." Serena replied disgustedly.

"Weird name, but give me a call sometime." Rob said as made his hasty exit trying to avoid the pillow that Blair had hurled at him.

Some girls have all the luck.


	6. just close your eyes and smile

Nate soaked in the sunlight as he made his way down Fifth Avenue. He loved being outside, it gave him a chance to clear his head. The truth was, ever since he had come back to Manhattan he had avoided everything and everyone from his past. He didn't know how to deal with Blair and Serena, or his parents for that matter. Life had become so complicated and, yet, so simple at the same time. Mara was his rock, she was the only constant in his life. She was the one who had opened his eyes to new possibilities, shown him that there was more to life than petty high school drama and endless riches.

Nate he turned up the volume on his iPod as he waited to cross the busy intersection. All of a sudden something, or rather, someone caught his eye. There standing in front of Saks Fifth Avenue was his girlfriend. She was a vision in a red, white and black Diane von Furstenberg Sleeveless Print Chiffon Dress. The sweeheart neckline accentuated her curves and the sun seemed to make everything around her radiate. Nate couldn't help but stare, she simply oozed perfection. He watched her reach into her white Louis Vuitton Mahina XXL bag and pull out her cell phone. He smiled. She _loved_ that bag, it was one of her favourite possessions and it had nothing to do with the hefty price tag or the blatant luxury of it. She loved that bag because it was a gift to her from her father. It was one of the graduation presents that he had given her and although it was by far the smallest of the bunch, it was the gift that Mara held nearest and dearest to her heart. Nate never knew why, but always thought it was wise not to ask.

Smart boy.

Mara had always been her father's favourite child, his eldest daughter and middle child. He had four other children, three boys and one girl, but none of them had made him as proud as Mara. He had made sure that they had all grown up with only the best of everything; he sent them to the brightest schools, bought them the priciest clothes and gave them the newest cars. Mara was the only one who never took any of that for granted.

Nate started to cross the street as Mara checked her watch, oblivious to the numerous eyes that were glued to her. She was incredibly impatient, that was something Nate had learnt early on. Suddenly he saw a tall older guy walk up to her. He had to be at least 6'1, had short dark brown hair and was pretty good-looking, well at least he had to be with the number of girls that had stopped mid-step to watch him walk by. Needless to say, Nate had never seen him before in his life.

Hmmm, he looks kind of familiar to me.

Nate stood there and watched as _his_ girlfriend hugged the 6'1 stranger. _Who was this guy?_

Patience _is_ a virtue.

* * *

Blair sat on Serena's bed as she flipped through the latest issue of Vogue. Serena had gone in to shoot some scenes and Blair was still recovering from the previous night. Blair glanced at the nearby clock and sighed when she saw that it was only 3pm. There was still another three hours to go until Serena got back.

Blair looked around the room and smiled as she saw the various pictures of herself and Serena. Her smile instantly disappeared as her eyes fell on a picture that included Nate. She got up and made her way to the picture that was taken so many years before. There was Nate in the middle, like always. For as long as Blair could remember Nate had always been just that, the boy who came in between her and Serena. And even though things were finally good between her and her best friend she still missed that, she still missed him.

She took the picture into her hands and examined it closely. They were all smiling, regardless of everything that was going on behind those smiles, they all pretended to be happy when that camera flashed. Blair ran a finger over Nate's 16 year-old face. He had always been so handsome and at one point he was hers. He was the reason she had decided to get so supremely wasted last night and make out with Ron or Rob, or whatever his name was. She placed the picture back in its place and flopped back onto Serena's bed to resume mindlessly flipping through her shiny magazine.


	7. heartbreak knows no bounds

Nate ducked around a nearby corner as he watched Mara and the stranger walk into Saks Fifth Avenue. He waited until they were out of sight and then followed them into the upscale department store. He saw them take the escalator, he quickly followed.

He watched as they got off on the 7th floor. _The Men's department?! _He got off behind them and then quickly hid behind a nearby rack to avoid being seen.

Mara and the stranger stopped near a pile of sweaters. Nate watched as Mara picked one up and held it out in front of her. The guy she was with took the sweater from Mara's hands and held it against his torso. Mara laughed and then nodded, clearly impressed.

Well, of course everything looks good on him, Nate thought to himself. Nate continued to watch as his girlfriend and the 6'1 stranger made their way through the store. He couldn't take much more of this. Nate was about to leave when he saw Chuck Bass appear out of nowhere. _Oh great, what's he doing here? _He saw Chuck approach Mara. He moved quietly to the next rack in an effort to try and get a better view.

"Chuck Bass, pleasure to meet you." Chuck said as he made eye contact with Mara.

"Hi." Mara said, clearly underwhelmed.

"Can we help you with something?" the 6'1 stranger asked as he moved closer to Mara.

"Well, you can't. But maybe she can." Chuck said as he turned to wink at Mara.

"Well, she's with me so either you back off or…" the 6'1 stranger started.

"Oh, I didn't know, guess I should have figured that a beautiful girl like you would have been taken." Chuck replied slyly.

Mara simply smiled as the stranger put his arm around her. They walked off in the opposite direction leaving Chuck fuming and Nate devastated.

"She's with me." Chuck mocked as he turned around and started to walk back to the elevator. Suddenly he stopped. "Archibald?" He said as he walked over to Nate's hiding spot.

Busted!

Nate crept out from his place behind the rack and mustered a small nod. "Hey Bass." He replied.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chuck asked clearly amused with the situation.

"Oh nothing, I was just…"

"You were just checking out that hot girl huh? I didn't know they still made them like that. So when did you turn into a stalker?" Chuck asked with a grin.

"I wasn't stalking her, I dropped something and I was just…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So where are Blair and Serena?"

"Not here." Nate answered with his hands in his pockets.

"Too bad."

"So uh, that girl… was she with that guy?" Nate asked slowly.

"That's the vibe I got." Chuck replied distractedly, there was a posse of girls waiting for the nearby elevator.

"You sure? I mean, did she say..."

"Look Archibald, get a life. She's taken, but there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Chuck said pointing to the group of girls.

The problem with Chuck's theory was that Mara was supposed to be with _him_. Nate watched as Chuck made his way over to the girls just in time to catch the elevator with them. Chuck gave him a quick thumbs up before the elevator doors closed in on themselves. Nate made his way to the elevators, pushed the button and waited. Life always had a way of kicking him in the ass.

* * *

"I'm home." Serena declared.

"I'm in your room!" She heard Blair reply.

Serena ran to her room and found her best friend lying in her bed.

"B, have you been here all day?" She asked as she joined her.

"Pretty much." Blair replied sleepily.

"Wow, you suck." Serena said playfully.

"I know." Blair answered. "And how was your day princess?"

"Long!" Serena said as she rubbed her feet, "Do you feel like doing anything tonight?"

"You're kidding right?" Blair said as she got up and walked over to the dresser.

"Possibly." Serena said with a smile.

"How do you do it?" Blair asked as she started fussing with her hair.

"Do what?" Serena said as she joined her by the mirror.

"Act like nothing's wrong, like nothing's bothering you?"

"Oh you mean the whole Nate situation?"

Blair nodded.

"It does bother me B, but then I think about how much closer we are now that he's not coming in between us and, I mean, that's not such a bad thing is it?"

"Of course not S, but I miss him. Every minute of every hour of every day." Blair finished silently.

Serena had only seen Blair look vulnerable on a few occasions in her life and this moment killed her. She wasn't always so good at being the strong one.

"B, I know you still love him, I do too. But he's moved on and I think it's time that we did too. You can't keep living with the hope that one day he'll turn around and realize all the mistakes he made and suddenly run back to you." She said as she rubbed Blair's arm.

Blair felt the tear that she was holding back roll down her cheek. She knew that Serena was right, but a part of her would always belong to Nate and that part could never give up on him.

Serena watched as her best friend cried softly beside her. She loved Nate too, she always would, but unlike Blair, she had given up on him the minute he decided to walk out of their lives. She could never forgive him for leaving her like that. She slowly put her arms around Blair and let her cry on her shoulder.

Blair sobbed into Serena's blouse, all of the hesitation she felt vanished. She had been holding everything in for so long that she finally had to let it all go.

No one said it would be easy.

* * *

_**Sightings**_

_**S**, busy __fulfilling her duties as budding movie star and doting best friend. _

_**N**,__ looking very 007, was seen sneaking around Saks Fifth Avenue._

_In related news, **M **was spotted __with the same scrumptious looking guy we saw her with before, strolling out of Saks Fifth Avenue with a few new purchases and a big smile. Is he the new boy in her life, because if he is, it looks like someone forgot to tell __**N**._

_Also seen in Saks Fifth Avenue, if you didn't already know... **C**. Look's like he's back in town and back in action. That's right **C **was seen walking around Manhattan with a group of overly preppy, over-caffeinated girls. Some things never change._

_And in case you're wondering, __**B**__ spent the day indoors. Guess she's not worried about her tan or maybe she was just trying to mend that broken heart._


	8. brace yourself, a storm is coming

Nate lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. _How could she cheat on me like that? _All this time he had thought that he had finally found the perfect relationship, but he had been so wrong.

Nate's phone began to vibrate on the nightstand beside his bed. He slowly picked it up, but quickly put it down when he saw who it was. He waited for a little while and when the ringing continued he finally decided to answer it.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hey babe, did I wake you up?" He heard Mara reply.

"No, I'm up." He answered.

"Oh ok good, I was hoping that we could go out for dinner tonight."

"Tonight? Why?"

"Because I had to cancel on lunch and I missed you all day."

"I don't know, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Nate said.

"Oh, how about a movie later then."

"No, I don't think so. I'll call you tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" Mara asked, sensing the tenseness in Nate's voice.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

_**Hey there Upper East Siders,**_

_Looks like someone's having a birthday party and that someone is __**N**__, only catch is he doesn't know about it. I just got my invite and the party's being hosted by none other than __**M**__. That's right, you heard it here first and if you haven't gotten the invite to the party of the year yet, well I wouldn't hold my breath. But no worries, you can get all of the juicy details right here. It's a tough job, but I'm willing to do it and you can bet that there'll be a lot to write about. _

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

* * *

Nate woke up around noon the next day and heard his phone buzzing nearby. He reached over to grab it and saw that he had a few missed calls and a new text message. He opened up his phone and started reading.

It was a message from Mara, she was worried about him and wanted to know if he could meet up later in the evening to talk.

Nate sat in his bed and pondered the thought of calling her. If she wanted to confess to her infidelity or had decided to break up with him, he wanted it to be over and done with.

He began dialing the familiar number and waited for her to pick up. He didn't have to wait long.

"Nate?" Mara replied into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I was hoping that you could come over tonight and have dinner, maybe talk." Mara said slowly.

"I'll be over by 8." Nate said before he hung up.

* * *

Blair looked at the invitation. _Mara_. So that was his new girlfriend's name, sounded pretentious. Blair had been debating whether or not she was going to go. She wanted to wait until Serena got home before she made a final decision, after all Serena was her voice of reason.

Blair looked at a nearby clock and then looked back down at the invitation. _A surprise party, ugh! _She would have never put Nate through such torture. Her idea of a perfect evening would be the two of them alone, in bed, with champagne, strawberries, and whipped cream…

"Blair!" Serena yelled as she opened the front door.

"I'm in your room." Blair shouted back.

Serena ran in with her invitation in tow.

"Yeah, yeah… it's a surprise party for Nate organized by his new girlfriend _Mara_." Blair said before Serena could utter a single word.

"So it's settled, we're going!" Serena replied as she sat down beside her best friend.

"We are?" Blair asked slowly, "Since when?"

"We have to go B, how would it look if we didn't. Besides, it's Nate's birthday and regardless of everything that's happened his birthday should still mean something."

"So we're going." Blair stated flatly.

"Yes and we're going to have an amazing time!" Serena replied with a big smile.

Blair was hoping that she was right, but something inside told her that she should be prepared for the worst anyway.

* * *

Nate stood silently in the elevator. He was dreading what was coming.

The doors opened as he made his way into Mara's penthouse. He looked around and noticed that there were candles lit.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Mara said as she walked into the room wearing a turquoise M Missoni Vine Jersey Dress with her long hair loosely curled. She looked flawless.

"Well, here I am." Nate said as he walked over to her.

She reached up to give him a kiss, but Nate turned his head.

"What's wrong?" She said as she touched his arm.

"You should know." Nate answered a little colder than he expected to.

"But I don't, so why don't you explain it Nate." Mara replied as she took a seat on the couch.

"You really have no idea?" Nate asked as he sat down beside her.

Mara shook her head.

"Who was that guy you were with yesterday?"

"What guy?" Mara answered.

"The guy you went to Saks with."

"Saks? Oh! You mean Ellis?" Mara replied.

"Who's Ellis?" Nate asked, more confused than before.

"He's my brother's friend, he lives in New York and we hang out sometimes. You didn't think that…"

"Of course that's what I thought."

"Wait, how did you know about my trip to Saks?" Mara inquired.

""I went for a walk and I saw you." Nate answered, hoping that she wouldn't press further.

"Oh, well you have nothing to worry about. We're just friends. I needed his help with something. Something to do with my brother." Mara replied as she held Nate's hand.

"Why couldn't you just ask me?" Nate asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Well, you don't really know my brother and Ellis is one of his closest friends."

"But why did he have to have his arm around you?"

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked.

"A friend of mine saw the two of you and said that _Ellis_ had his arm around you." Nate said quickly.

"He did? Nate, it didn't mean anything… I mean he usually only does that if some random guy tries to hit on me. It's just his way of telling them to back off. That's probably what your friend saw."

Nate thought back to Chuck… it made sense. In all reality, he probably would have done the same thing if someone as seedy as Chuck had made a pass at one of his girl friends.

"So there's nothing at all going on?" Nate questioned again.

"No, nothing. You're the only guy I want to be with." Mara replied.

Nate wasn't entirely convinced, but he didn't ask her anything more out of fear that she would find out that he was following her. He didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her, even though at that moment he wasn't sure that he did.

Nate decided to put the topic to rest and put his arm around Mara.

"I'm starving." He said suddenly.

"Well, good because I've got enough food to feed an army." Mara said playfully.

"I was thinking more along the lines of skipping the meal and jumping right into dessert. I've been craving some of your chocolate kisses for hours."

Mara laughed as Nate leaned in and kissed her.

Nate didn't care about everything that happened in the last 24 hours, right now all he could think about was his girlfriend and how much he loved being with her. _Who cares about Ellis, she's with me and that's all that matters. _He picked her up and walked towards the bedroom.


	9. it's your party, I can plot if I want to

Nate lay in bed the next morning. _God, she really is beautiful._ He thought as he stared at his girlfriend still sound asleep beside him.

You're not the only one who thinks so.

Mara snuggled closer to him, clearly craving a little warmth, Nate obligingly put his arm around her. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate on the nightstand beside him. He slowly picked up and groaned when he saw that it was Chuck. _What does he want?_ Nate carefully pulled his arm out from around Mara and got out of bed. He made his way over to his pants and walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He picked up his phone and braced himself for the worse.

"Hey Chuck, what's up?"

"Well Archibald, that's what I was just about to ask you."

"What?"

"It's called… never mind, so are you occupied at the moment?" Chuck asked.

"Kind of, why?"

"That a yes or a no?"

"What do you want Chuck?" Nate replied, slightly frustrated.

"I wanted to invite you to a brunch, me and a few lady friends… thought you'd be interested, unless the rumors are true and you're not available?"

"Chuck…" Nate started.

"Alright I'll cut the bull, there's no brunch, I'm just curious… so it's true huh? Who's the lucky girl?"

"None of your business, look I have to go." Nate said before he hung up.

He stood still, silently fuming. Of course Chuck had just wanted to get some info out of him, why else would he have called, they were never friends.

"Hey you okay?" Mara said as she walked over to where he was standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nate replied.

"Who was that?" Mara asked as she slid her arms around his neck.

"It was just Chuck… he's always got something going on." Nate laughed as he grabbed her waist.

Mara smiled and placed a quick on his cheek before she made her way into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking pancakes." She said slowly.

"Mmmm, I'm thinking that sounds perfect." Nate replied, taking a seat on the stool on the other side of the counter.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Mara asked as grabbed a nearby bowl.

"What do you mean?" Nate replied.

"It's your birthday silly." Mara said playfully as she flicked some flour at him.

"Wow, I forgot with everything that's been going on lately." Nate said as wiped the flour off his nose.

"You didn't forget that I planned a dinner date tomorrow night did you?" Mara asked as she looked for the eggs in her fridge.

"No, of course not." Nate replied as he helped himself to some strawberries Mara had washed.

"Good because it's going to be special." Mara said as she cracked an egg.

Is that a guarantee?

* * *

"B, calm down." Serena said as she lunged out of the way, she had just narrowly missed being hit by a shoe.

"I have nothing to wear S, don't tell me to calm down! Help me find something!" Blair cried frantically from her closet.

"B, the party is tomorrow, not today. Plus, you've got about a million dresses, some I've never even seen you wear before." Serena said as she picked a sundress from the floor.  
"Like this, this is really cute."

She held the dress up against her lean frame and smiled at her reflection. Her smile quickly vanished as Blair's face emerged next to her own.

"That… " Blair replied as she pulled the dress out of Serena's hands, "is a SUNdress, so if you think I'm going to wear THAT to Nate's party, you've officially lost it!"

"Well, I know, but I was just saying that it's a cute dress overall. You know, for another occasion, like my press thingy next week?" She said slowly.

"Uh, you can have it! Just help me find something!" Blair said as she flung the dress at Serena and walked back into her closet.

"Awww, thanks B!" Serena squealed. "Ok, so what kind of effect were you going for?"

"Um, let's see…. considering that I'm hoping Nate will leave his new girlfriend for me when he sees me, I'm thinking spectacular."

"B!"

"Well a girl can hope. Just help me!" Blair said as she held a Zac Posen Poplin Ruffle Tank Dress in front of her.

"Ooooh, that's adorable." Serena exclaimed.

"I'm not going for adorable though am I?" Blair replied as she threw the dress on the floor.

"Ok… oh, how about this?" Serena asked as she climbed over the pile of clothes on the floor and emerged holding a purple Jay Godfrey Bruni Silk Chiffon Dress.

Blair stood in place, analyzing the dress in Serena's hands. "Good choice S, I like it. See, I knew you were good for something." Blair said as she took the dress from Serena and laid it on her bed.

"Great, so disaster averted?" Serena asked hopefully.

"Yes, that dress is going to be perfect." Blair said as she began picking up the clothes off the floor.

Looks like B's in it to win it.


	10. sharing never came easy

Blair and Serena arrived at Mara's penthouse around 7:30pm, they stepped out of the elevator and walked into the massive foyer.

"Did we have to come early? I mean really… ugh there's hardly anyone here." Blair said as she made her way to the living room.

"Oh come on B, the invite said 7:00pm so it's not like we're early. Besides there are a lot of people here." Serena said as she smiled at a group of girls standing nearby, "It actually looks like we're one of the last to arrive."

"Yes, well someone had to be somewhat fashionably late… do you even know any of these people?"

"There are few people who went to high school with us. Oh no, there's Chuck!" Serena said with a grimace.

"Why S, I always thought you were such a big fan of his." Blair exclaimed as Chuck approached.

"Very funny B! What is he even doing here?" Serena whispered back.

"Ladies, pleasure as always." Chuck exclaimed with a big smile.

"Wish we could say the same." Blair replied.

"Chuck how did you get an invite?" Serena asked as she let her eyes wander.

"Well, it appears that Nate's girl went through his phone to make the guest list. Guess who's on his phone." Chuck replied, clearly amused.

"So where is this girlfriend?" Blair asked casually.

"I have yet to meet her, I got here a few minutes before you." Chuck replied.

Oh if you only knew C, if you only knew.

* * *

Mara walked into her kitchen, she always hated caterers who didn't know what they were doing.

Especially the one's that you pay top dollar for. Oh wait, it's on daddy's account right?

"That doesn't go out yet." Mara said as she stopped a girl carrying a cheese platter.

"Hey, are you ok?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Ellis! Thank God, I was wondering when you'd get here!" Mara exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

"I'm at your service, as always. What do you need me to do?" Ellis asked with a smile.

"Can you please take care of this, there's like fifty people outside and I don't think I've said hi to half of them yet." Mara replied, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah, go ahead, I got this." Ellis said as he took the cheese tray and placed it on a nearby counter.

Looks like someone's found herself a knight in shining armor, but we always thought that that role belonged to our beloved N.

* * *

"Wait a minute…. It can't be. Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Chuck said politely.

"Uh… what was that about?" Serena asked as she turned to Blair.

Blair simply shrugged as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a moving tray.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl of my dreams." Chuck exclaimed as he made his way over to Mara.

"Um, do I know you?" Mara asked cautiously.

"Saks, we ran into each other, it could have been so much more but you were… occupied." Chuck stated.

"Occupied? Hold on, you must be Chuck. You're the one that told Nate I was cheating on him." Mara replied briskly.

"Nathaniel, now what does he have to do with anything?" Chuck asked, oddly confused.

"I'm Mara, Nate's girlfriend. And the guy you saw me with was Ellis, one of my brother's friends." Mara said evenly.

"I didn't know, my apologies. You should really tell your brother's friend to keep his hands off of you though. You might give others the wrong impression."

"If I'm not mistaken, I think that was the point." Mara smirked.

"Oh right, I may have been a bit forward, but it won't happen again." Chuck replied, "So this is quite the party. When does your boy toy arrive?"

"At 8:00pm, which doesn't give me a whole lot of time…"

"To introduce yourself to all the other guests, I understand. It was a pleasure meeting you." Chuck said as he extended his hand.

"Likewise, you're an interesting character Chuck." Mara said before she shook his hand and made her way over to the other guests.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Mara. Thank you so much for coming." Mara said as she approached Blair and Serena.

Now this should be interesting.

"Hi I'm Serena, and this is Blair. You're Nate's girlfriend right?"

"Yes, that would be me. I don't want this to be awkward or anything, I know that the three of you have some history, but I figured that it would mean a lot to Nate to have you two here." Mara said slowly.

"No, we're glad we could be here. It's not awkward at all." Serena replied.

Blair suppressed a giggle. Of course it was awkward, here she was with Serena and Nate's new girlfriend acting like there was nothing that they shared besides this one evening. She couldn't help but stare at Mara. There she was in her black Burberry Prorsum Seamed Dress, with her matching Gucci Papillon Evening Bag and black Christian Louboutin Very Prive Platform Satin Peep-Toe Pumps, looking like she'd just stepped out of a magazine. Blair already hated her.

"So this is nice, must have taken you a while to plan it." Blair said suddenly.

"Oh, I had some help. Well, I should probably go and make sure everything's set. Nate should be here any minute." Mara replied with a smile.

"We can't wait to see him." Blair said sweetly.

Neither can we.


	11. one night can last forever

Nate made his way into the familiar elevator. He was excited to be spending his birthday with Mara. No distractions, just the two of them. He felt like they were getting back on track. They talked and he was convinced that he had overreacted and that he truly had nothing to worry about, not when it came to Mara and Ellis. He waited for the elevator doors to open and smiled at the thought of this.

The elevator doors began to open, Nate straightened out his shirt and prepared to be greeted by his beautiful girlfriend.

"SURPRISE!"

Nate took a step back. There were over fifty people standing in front of him and they all had huge smiles on their faces. Mara's penthouse was decorated in streamers and balloons. He had to take a minute to take it all in.

Take all the time you need birthday boy.

All of a sudden he saw the object of his affection run up towards him. "Happy Birthday Nate!" She said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say, you really got me!" Nate responded slowly.

"That was the plan!" Mara said as she squeezed his hand.

Nate could only imagine how much work it would have taken to organize such an extravagant evening. He took Mara's hand and kissed it softly. Thank you just wasn't enough.

"Alright well you better go do a little meet and greet. I've got to take care of a few things in the kitchen, I'll find you later to give you your gift!" Mara said as she kissed him again and made her way through the crowd.

Nate started walking towards those nearest to him, oblivious to the two girls watching him from the corner.

* * *

"Aw that was sweet." Serena said slowly.

"Yes, if by sweet you mean juvenile! We're not 13 anymore S." Blair replied as she took a sip of her champagne.

Sip away, mon cherie.

"Let's go say hi." Serena said as she placed her own glass on a nearby table.

"Are you sure? I mean it might be more appropriate to let him work his way over to us." Blair said nonchalantly.

"B! Come on, you're going to have to face him. It's going to happen eventually."

"My point exactly, why rush fate."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Archibald." Chuck said as he shook hands with Nate.

"Chuck, do I even want to know how you managed to get yourself invited?" Nate replied.

"Oh, nothing too interesting. Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Chucked said with a smile.

"Mara?" Nate began.

"Yes, that's right Mara. And speaking of Mara, why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend when I first had the pleasure of running into you?" Chuck interjected.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business Chuck."

"Right, well I'll have you know that her friend is here too, you know the one that looks like he belongs on People's 100 most beautiful list. I'll just let that sink in, I know these things take time with you. Guess you can't even catch a break on your birthday Archibald." Chuck said as he walked away.

Oh N if he's number 25, you're a solid 26.


	12. it happened long ago

"Blair, Serena!" Nate said as he found his way to the corner he'd previously avoided.

"Happy Birthday Nate!" Serena said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Happy Birthday Nate!" Blair echoed as she too gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you guys are here." Nate said looking between the two of them. "I've been meaning to talk to you, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened last year. I really hope we can move on."

"It's already forgotten." Blair replied sweetly.

Serena froze in place. _Did that really just come out of her mouth?_

"Really?" Nate asked, clearly a little taken back.

Blair nodded and Serena simply smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Nate replied. "Well, I should probably continue my rounds but I seriously hope we can hang out soon."

"Of course we can." Blair responded with a huge grin.

"Great, I'll talk to you guys later. And thanks again for showing up, this party wouldn't be as special without the two of you here." Nate said as he gave them each another hug and walked away.

"So were you trying to kill him with your sweetness? I didn't realize that was part of your plan?" Serena asked as she turned around to face Blair.

"What are you talking about? You said it was time to move on and I am." Blair replied innocently.

"Move on isn't in your vocabulary B, trust me I know you better than anybody. So what's next?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blair responded, "Have you tried these crab cakes? Absolutely divine." Blair continued as she picked one up off a moving tray.

"Oh please, that works on everyone but me." Serena said as she helped herself to a crab cake of her own, "But you're right these are great!"

"See I told you." Blair smiled back.

* * *

"Hey how's the party holding up?" Ellis asked as he stepped back into the kitchen.

"I think it's going well, Nate really seems to be enjoying himself." Mara replied as she helped herself to a grape.

"Hmm, and are you enjoying yourself?" Ellis asked.

"Of course, I mean it helps that you're here because I don't really know anyone. But Nate's friends seem nice." Mara replied.

"Well, I'm always here if you need me." Ellis responded.

"As a friend right? I mean whatever happened between us is history." Mara said slowly.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Ellis responded, slightly confused.

"It's nothing. It's stupid actually, just as long we're clear." Mara said as she popped another grape into her mouth.

"Mara, you know I care about you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Ellis said as he walked up to her.

"I know, I just don't want Nate to get the wrong idea." Mara said as he propped herself onto the counter top. "So have you talked to my brother lately? He's going crazy in London, keeps saying he has nothing to do."

"Yeah, probably because he's burned through his monthly allowance." Ellis replied with a chuckle.

"Mara." Nate said cautiously as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nate! Perfect timing. I want to introduce you to Ellis." Mara said as she jumped off the counter and walked towards Nate.

"Hey, nice to meet you Nate." Ellis said as he walked behind her and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Nate replied as he slowly shook his hand.

"Ok well I better go out there and mingle. I'll catch you later Nate." Ellis said as he walked back into the party.

"Alright wait here, I want to give you your gift." Mara said as she walked over to a nearby cabinet. "Ok so Ellis helped me pick this out, I really hope you like it!"

She handed him the box and stepped back so that he could open it.

Nate tore off the delicate wrapping paper and opened the box. His jaw dropped. It was the sweater that he'd seen Ellis holding up at Saks. So that's what they were doing.

"I love it." Nate said, relieved that he had been right about not having to worry after all. _What did Chuck know anyway? He's a certified idiot._

"You like it? Ok good, but hold on I'm not done yet." Mara reached behind her and pulled out a small gift bag.

"Two gifts? I must have done something right." Nate said with a laugh as he pulled a box out the bag. He opened the box and nearly dropped it when he saw what was inside.

It was a platinum and steel Rolex Yacht-Master watch; shiny and brand new, yearning to be worn.

For the record M, my birthday is next month, you might want to place the order now.

"Mara… I…" Nate began.

"I knew you'd love it the minute I saw it! The sweater was just the icing on the cake. I mean you said you needed a new grey sweater so I figured I'd get you one. But the watch was the real gift!"

"I don't deserve you." Nate said as he placed the box carefully on the counter and wrapped his arms around Mara. He kissed her lips and then her neck. He was so happy that words just wouldn't do the moment justice.

* * *

"Who is _that_?" Serena asked no one in particular.

Blair turned to face the general direction that Serena was pointing at and knew instantly who she was talking about.

He was tall, had short dark hair, a toned body and a gorgeous face. His features were chiseled like they were craved from stone, but there was softness in eyes and his smile that she could see even from a distance.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Blair said as she began to walk over to him.

Serena followed, not knowing what was about to happen, but not wanting to miss a minute of it.

Better hold on S, you could be in for a bumpy ride.


End file.
